


Only You

by simplethings575



Series: Klance In Love [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Lance (Voltron), not exactly light dom/sub but it's nothing too crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplethings575/pseuds/simplethings575
Summary: Keith sunk his perfect teeth into his even more perfect lips, gaze still locked with Lance’s. Lance could feel himself turning bright red as he watched. Keith had never been so bold in public before. He glanced around the table quickly to make sure no one else was watching before schooling his shocked expression into something more heated. Slowly, he moved his foot forward under the table, carefully inching it across the floor until it met Keith’s. The red paladin’s eyes widened at the contact. Lance began to inch his foot up Keith’s leg, taking his time. He reveled in the way the other boy’s cheeks darkened, in how Keith fidgeted slightly, teeth sinking deeper into that plush lip. He reached the smaller boy’s inner thigh, working his way higher and higher. Keith balled his hands into fists on the table, and Lance smirked at the way they trembled.





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a bit different from what I usually write. I wanted to try writing some dom/sub stuff with Klance and this is the result. It's nothing too crazy and of course there's still fluff at the end because I am incapable of writing about these two without at least some fluff. I've been procrastinating on this fic forever but it's finally done so now I can move on to some of the other fic ideas I've been kicking around. I hope you like it!

Lance was losing his mind. This was it. This was how he died. Wasting away of boredom as an alien dignitary droned on and on. It was pretty standard for a celebration to be thrown after the paladins rescued another planet. Normally they were fun. The diplomatic stuff could start to wear one down, but there was always food or music or dancing at some point to liven up the mood. This species, however, had apparently never heard of the word ‘fun.’ Even Allura, ever the shining diplomat, had started to nod off after the second hour of formalities. She kept slumping forward before jerking her head up, trying her best to stay focused until her eyes eventually drooped shut, repeating the cycle.

Lance had been studying a stray thread on the hem of his shirt for the past half hour. Luckily they’d been given the time to change into their regular clothes after the battle, so they at least didn’t have to be bored and uncomfortable. Heaving a sigh he finally gave up on the thread, lifting his gaze to the other paladins. Allura’s head snapped up once more as he looked, the leader shaking herself slightly. Shiro was a goner. He’d been snoring quietly since the first twenty minutes, his cheek squished into his elbow. Lance had to stifle a laugh at seeing the normally composed man with drool pooling on his sleeve. Luckily the dignitaries hadn’t commented, either because they didn’t want to be rude or because they weren’t familiar enough with human customs to recognize that Shiro was, in fact, out cold on the table.

Pidge was fidgeting madly where she sat. She had an almost crazed look in her eyes, as though she would combust if she had to keep still a moment longer. Hunk was staring at the ceiling, lost in some kind of daydream. Lance wished he could be there with him, but he’d run out of interesting scenarios to think up shortly before the thread incident.

As Lance’s eyes swept over to Keith he was surprised to find the other boy already looking at him. For a moment he got a glance of dark eyes focused on him intensely, their gaze sharp. However, as soon as Keith saw that Lance was looking back, his eyes widened and he quickly glanced away, cheeks heating up. Lance stared at the other in confusion for a moment before he looked back towards the dignitary. He noticed Keith turn back towards him out of the corner of his eye.

Lance glanced over once again and this time Keith didn’t look away. The smaller man was watching him, blush still on his cheeks. His eyes were hooded, simmering at the blue paladin. Lance swallowed heavily. He knew that look. Normally he only saw it in the privacy of their room late at night. Keith’s eyes swept up and down his body and Lance shivered. What the hell could have possibly gotten Keith this way in the middle of the universe’s most boring meeting? Unless Keith had started to daydream and his mind had wandered in a certain direction…

If Lance hadn’t been eager for the meeting to end before, he certainly was now. He watched as Keith sunk his perfect teeth into his even more perfect lips, gaze still locked with Lance’s. Lance could feel himself turning bright red as he watched. Keith had never been so bold in public before. He glanced around the table quickly to make sure no one else was watching before schooling his shocked expression into something more heated. Slowly, he moved his foot forward under the table, carefully inching it across the floor until it met Keith’s. The red paladin’s eyes widened at the contact. Lance began to inch his foot up Keith’s leg, taking his time. He reveled in the way the other boy’s cheeks darkened, in how Keith fidgeted slightly, teeth sinking deeper into that plush lip. He reached the smaller boy’s inner thigh, working his way higher and higher. Keith balled his hands into fists on the table, and Lance smirked at the way they trembled. Just a little further-

“-In conclusion, we thank you for saving us from the bottom of our narplexes!” the alien dignitary said, spreading their arms wide. The other dignitaries around the table burst into applause, causing Allura to shoot up from where she’d been slumping in her seat and Shiro to jerk awake so abruptly he smacked his head against the back of the chair. Pidge cackled at the unfortunate paladin, and Hunk leaned next to her to whisper, “Is it over?”

Lance jerked his leg back, gazing around wide-eyed to make sure they hadn't been caught. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a very red-faced Keith bring his hands up to start timidly clapping. He, too, joined the others in applause.

“A feast shall be hosted in the main hall within a varga,” the dignitary said. “Until then, feel free to explore the palace!”

The words had barely left his mouth before Lance was on his feet, grabbing Keith by the arm and tugging him up. He shot one last look around the room to make sure no one suspected anything. Shiro was rubbing sleepily at his eyes, Allura was approaching the dignitary to thank them for their hospitality, and Hunk was chatting excitedly to Pidge about what kinds of food they might have. Shooting a dark smirk at Keith that made the other paladin’s cheeks redden, he pulled his boyfriend from the room.

Lance led Keith down a maze of hallways, trying to get as far from the others as possible. Keith, for his part, was doing his best to be distracting, peppering kisses on the back of Lance’s neck and running his free hand over the other boy’s chest and collarbones. Growling low in his throat, Lance picked a door, pressed the button that made it swish open, and shoved Keith into the room beyond. He paused long enough to get the door closed before slamming Keith into the wall, lips crashing into his in a snarl of tongues and teeth. Keith melted against him, letting out a happy sigh as he clawed over his boyfriend’s chest.

“What’s- gotten into you, huh?” Lance panted out between kisses.

“Lance,” Keith groaned out, rocking his hips into his boyfriends. “Fuck me, come on, take me, right here.”

“Shit!” Lance gasped as Keith latched onto his neck, sucking a mark into the sensitive flesh. “Is that what you were thinking about during the meeting?”

Keith hummed low in his throat but made no effort to respond, his hands scrambling for Lance’s belt. Now that wouldn’t do. Lance took a handful of ebony locks and tugged, forcing Keith to lean back with a pathetic whimper.

“Answer me,” Lance growled out. “That whole time we were supposed to be listening to that dignitary, were you just thinking of me bending you over that table and splitting you open with my cock?”

Keith whined, his face flushing in embarrassment. “L-Lance, please-” he gasped out.

“Nuh uh,” Lance tightened his hold as Keith tried to press into him again. “You’ve been bad, baby. Getting me turned on in the middle of a meeting. I think you need to be punished.” The sound Keith made had Lance’s already hard cock straining in his pants. He smirked at the other boy. “You like that? Want me to punish this ass for you?” With his free hand he reached down, grabbing a handful of said ass and squeezing.

Keith keened, nodding frantically. “God, Lance, yes, yes-”

“But if I give you what you want it wouldn’t be a punishment, now would it?”

Keith’s eyes widened. He reached forward, digging his hands into the fabric of Lance’s shirt as he stared at his boyfriend pleadingly. “Please Lance! Please, I need you, please!”

The taller boy shuddered as he watched his boyfriend writhing in his arms. “Tell you what,” he growled out. “You be good for me and I’ll fuck you just like you want.”

“Yes!” Keith gasped. “Anything!”

Lance grinned, pulling the other boy in close. Keith leaned forward to try and lock lips again but the other man tutted, tightening his grip in his hair. “First, why don’t you start by telling me exactly what you were thinking about?”

Keith’s face flushed even darker, his eyes darting away. Lance leaned forward, trailing kisses up his neck that had the smaller man moaning and squirming. “Come on, baby,” he whispered, nipping at Keith’s ear and drawing a gasp from him. “You can tell me.”

“I-I was imagining,” Keith paused to let out a shaky breath, his hands still clinging on to Lance. “I was imagining you pushing me down onto the table.”

“Hmm,” Lance hummed, nipping at Keith’s pulse point. “What else?”

“Y-you took my clothes off and fucked me.”

“Was it fast or slow, baby?”

“Fast,” Keith breathed out. “And deep. I was screaming for you.”

“Always sound so pretty on my cock,” Lance growled out, reveling in the way Keith shivered against him. He paused for a moment, thinking something over. “Were the others there?” Something about the thought of the others seeing Keith did not sit well with Lance, even if it was just imaginary.

“No,” Keith gasped out, and Lance watched as a pretty flush spread down the neck he was currently marking up. “I don’t want them to see me like that.”

“But you want me to see you like that, hmm?” Lance purred. “Want me to see you taking my cock, hearing the sounds you make as I fuck deep into your little hole?”

“Yeah,” Keith sobbed out, all the talk starting to overwhelm him. “Please, Lance, please just-”

“Shhh,” his boyfriend cut him off. “Not yet, baby. You’ve been a bad boy.” Lance noticed with interest the way Keith shivered at that particular phrase. He pushed Keith down onto his knees and the other boy looked up at him with pleading eyes. Lance noted with satisfaction how wrecked Keith looked even though he hadn’t properly touched him yet.

Lance undid his belt and pulled down the zipper, Keith’s eyes burning into him the whole time. When he drew his dick out Keith actually moaned, his pink tongue darting out to swipe over trembling lips. Lance couldn’t resist the urge to tap the head against those lips, and Keith moaned again. “Suck,” Lance commanded. Instantly Keith obeyed.

The smaller man wrapped his lips around the engorged head, teasing with his tongue before hollowing his cheeks and moving down. What he couldn’t fit into his mouth he reached up to pump with his hand, the other hand palming himself through his jeans. Lance reached down to push Keith’s bangs out of his face, making sure he got a perfect view of smokey, tear-lined eyes and swollen pink lips.

Keith’s mouth was heavenly, all wet and warm as his throat closed around the head of Lance’s cock. Lance hissed, resisting the urge to buck into that tight heat. Keith bobbed his head, dragging his tongue along the underside in a way that made Lance’s toes curl. Suddenly Keith pulled off. Lance growled low in his throat, but before he could protest Keith was licking down his length. Lance’s breath caught in his throat as Keith sucked one of his balls past those pouting lips, rolling over it with his tongue.

“Fuck, baby, that’s good,” Lance moaned. “Being so good for me.”

Keith let out an answering moan, his eyes dark and hooded. He worked his way back up Lance’s cock, dragging his tongue and searing kisses over the hot skin. Then he was swallowing Lance down again, and the other boy threw his head back as that blissful pressure engulfed him. Keith’s face was screwed up in concentration as he worked on taking Lance deeper and deeper, his throat spasming but slowly giving way with each inch he pushed inside. Finally his lips met Lance’s pelvis and the smaller boy looked up at him with teary eyes. He held himself still, waiting for Lance to make the next move.

“Good boy,” Lance breathed out. Keith whimpered at the praise, his eyes squeezing shut as he rubbed his thighs together. Lance wove his fingers between strands of Keith’s hair, taking a moment to stroke through the locks gently before his grip tightened. Slowly he pulled his hips back, drawing his cock out until only the tip remained in the seal of Keith’s lips. Then, carefully, he pushed forward, inch by inch until his cock was sheathed in the tight embrace of Keith’s throat once more. Keith moaned, the vibrations traveling straight through Lance’s dick and making him double over as he cursed. Slowly he began to pick up the pace, watching Keith carefully to make sure he wasn’t uncomfortable or hurting.

Keith’s eyes were locked with his, burning at him like embers. “Fuck, Keith!” Lance gasped out as he felt the smaller boy work his tongue over the shaft. “You look so good with my cock in your mouth. You’re so gorgeous, like you were made for this.”

Keith whimpered, trembling as his eyes squeezed shut. Lance pulled back and paused, making sure he hadn’t hurt him. Just then Keith mewled and Lance glanced down to find Keith’s hand was reaching behind himself, disappearing past the waistband of his jeans. Lance moaned, tightening his grip in the smaller boy’s hair as he pulled him back onto his cock, fucking his throat.

“So desperate you couldn’t even wait for my cock, huh?” Lance growled out. “Had to get your little fingers in yourself. Tell me, baby, how do they feel compared to my cock?”

Keith glared halfheartedly up at him as Lance continued to thrust into his mouth, drool spilling down his chin and tears sliding down his cheeks. Lance smirked, snapping his hips forward and eliciting a strangled moan from the boy beneath him. “You like how that feels, baby? Just imagine how good it’ll feel when I’m fucking your ass.”

Keith moaned low in his throat, free hand scrambling desperately across Lance’s hip. A wave of arousal crashed over Lance as Keith started to rock his hips back onto his fingers, his noises becoming high-pitched and needy. “Keith!” Lance gasped out, hands holding the other boy’s face still so he could fuck deep into him. Keith’s throat was spasming around his cock, all tight and wet. Lance could feel his release building up rapidly, heat curling between his hips.

Digging his fingers into the smaller boy’s scalp, he sheathed his cock against Keith’s lips, crying out as he shot down Keith’s throat. The smaller boy whined, his tongue stroking along the base of Lance’s cock as he did his best to swallow it all down. Just as Keith was getting short of breath Lance pulled back, his cock popping free. He took Keith’s chin, tilting his face up and pushing his thumb past swollen lips to open the other boy’s mouth. Keith stuck his tongue out obligingly, allowing Lance to see the mess he had yet to swallow.

“Good boy,” Lance praised, and Keith moaned as Lance’s thumb pressed down on his tongue before pulling away. “Swallow it all.”

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, doing as he was told. When he opened his eyes again he leaned forward, flicking his tongue over the head of Lance’s limp cock. Lance let him continue his ministrations until he grew too sensitive, pushing Keith back as he ran his hands gently through his hair.

It was then that Keith looked pleadingly up at him, his own cock still straining in his jeans. “Please, Lance! I’ve been good,” Keith begged. He nuzzled into his boyfriend’s bare hip. “I’ve been good for you.”

“Come here, honey,” Lance said, pulling Keith to his feet. The smaller boy whined, instantly attaching his lips to Lance’s. He tried to grind their hips together but Lance hissed at the feeling, still too sensitive. Instead he grabbed Keith by the waist, guiding him over to the desk in the center of the room. Keith gasped as he was spun around, chest pushed flat against the surface. He bit his lip hard as Lance grabbed onto the hem of his boxers, pulling down just enough to expose his ass.

“Show me your hole, baby,” Lance whispered.

Keith sobbed wantonly as he reached back, taking his cheeks and spreading them. He mewled when Lance pressed the pad of his thumb against the twitching hole, shaking from head to toe.

Lance frowned when he found little give in the muscle. “You’re not stretched enough, baby,” he tutted.

Keith squirmed, trying to straighten up but Lance pushed him back down against the desk with a hand on his back. “Lance, please!” Keith sobbed out. His cock was aching, his hole throbbing all the way to his deepest parts. He needed something inside him now. He needed Lance.

Keith cried out as Lance’s palm came down on the cheek of his ass, a loud slap ringing around the room. “I can’t fuck you if your not stretched enough, honey,” Lance murmured, his soft voice at odds with his previous action. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Lance-”

Before Keith could get anymore words out Lance’s hand came down again, making Keith whimper as he jerked forward on the desk. He felt Lance press against his back, his breath ghosting along the smaller boy’s ear. “I thought you said you were gonna be good for me?”

“I am,” Keith whined. “I’ve been good! I’m being good!”

“Not if you’re trying to get me to fuck you before your ready.” Lance’s palm caressed the reddened skin of Keith’s ass, kneading at the flesh. “Now, I’m going to open you up with my fingers so you’re all ready for my cock.”

“Thank you,” Keith breathed out, relief rolling through him. “Lance, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet, baby,” Lance smirked. Keith’s breath hitched as the way Lance’s voice had dropped, low and dangerous. “You’ve been a bad boy, trying to make me take you before you’re ready. I’m gonna have to give your ass a few slaps while I’m playing with your hole.”

Keith grit his teeth, trying and failing to stifle his moan.

Lance’s grin was downright feral, his fingers digging into the meat of Keith’s ass in a way that made the boy beneath him writhe. “Why don’t you give me some lube so we can get started?”

Keith reached down with shaking fingers, digging around in the pocket of his jeans before he located the packet. He handed it to Lance, who took it with a whispered thank you and a soft kiss against his forehead that felt out of place in their current situation. It didn’t stop Keith from trying to press up into those lips, wanting anything Lance would give him.

A relieved cry escaped his lips as Lance pressed the first finger inside. He hole clenched sensitively as the digit scratched lazily against his walls, pumping in and out at a relaxed pace. Whining in frustration, Keith tried to rock his hips back, only to be met with a hard slap across his ass cheek. He cried out, craning his neck to stare at the man leering hungrily down at him.

“Hold still,” Lance growled out, hand rubbing over the cheek it had just struck. Keith bit his lip, using all his self control to keep himself still as that finger thrust torturously slow inside him. After what felt like forever a second finger pushed inside, accompanied by another slap. Keith sobbed as he jerked against the desk, desperate to get Lance in him already.

“Pl-plea-AH!” Keith’s plea morphed into a scream as Lance’s hand came down hard once more, his ass jiggling with the force. Tears tracked their way down his face, the burn on his skin more pleasant than he cared to admit. A spark of rebellion lit in him then. He glanced over his shoulder once more, locking eyes with Lance. He sunk his teeth into his lip just how he knew Lance liked, arching his back and shaking his ass invitingly. The way Lance’s pupils dilated made it all worth it.

Keith screamed as three consecutive slaps landed on his cheeks. “Somebody’s looking for trouble, hmm?” Lance asked, fucking his fingers in harder. Keith writhed around beneath him, sobbing and shaking as Lance angled the digits against his prostate.

“Fuck, Lance! Ah, more! I n-need more!” Keith begged, losing control as he began to rock his hips frantically back, riding those fingers.

Lance pushed in a third digit then, starting to thrust into Keith’s hole brutally. With each thrust came another slap, making Keith’s body jerk with each push inside of him. The smaller boy screamed, his fingers clawing against the desk as he was helpless to do anything but lie there and take it.

Without warning Lance suddenly pulled his fingers out, lining up with his cock before thrusting inside, all the way to the hilt. Keith’s voice hit a whole new pitch, fresh tears pouring their way down his cheeks. Lance stilled then, leaning over the smaller boy to pepper his neck and shoulders with kisses. “You okay to keep going?” he murmured, both hands massaging the reddened flesh of Keith’s abused ass.

“Please,” Keith moaned around a sob. “Fuck me. God, fuck me!”

Lance smirked, landing one more sharp slap to the boy’s ass before he pulled his hips back, snapping them forward roughly. Keith screamed, his fingers scrambling uselessly over the desk as his body was dragged up and down its surface. He was babbling incoherent nonsense, barely able to see through all the tears clouding his eyes. It was euphoric, finally having that thick cock inside him, stirring up his insides and hitting all his deepest parts. They had only just started and he was already teetering on the edge, strung out for so long that he was ready to burst at any moment. Lance had a vice-like grip on his waist, angling his hips just right as he pounded into the yielding body beneath him. The head of his cock snagged on Keith’s prostate and the smaller boy was done for.

Keith wailed as he came, fingernails leaving tiny scratch marks across the desk. He was sobbing, throat sore and raw as his release shot out onto the floor below. Lance didn’t slow down, continuing to drill into him as Keith writhed and screamed.

“Lance!” Keith sobbed out. He was insatiable, burning with the desire, the need to have Lance take him apart. He tried to weakly rock his hips back to meet the other boy’s thrusts, his legs shaking so much they might give out at any moment.

Lance kept up a steady pressure against the other boy’s prostate that had Keith thrashing around, broken moans pouring from his bitten-red lips. Keith was exquisite beneath him, a masterpiece of sweaty skin, hazy eyes, and tight, throbbing heat. Lance was helpless to do anything but fuck into that heat, chasing the pleasure that jolted like lightning between them.

The slap of skin on skin, the slick sounds from the lube, and the moans littering the air made the situation all the more obscene. Keith realized if anyone were to walk by outside they’d definitely hear his cries, the pleasure too much for him to even attempt to be quiet. The thought scared him, but as soon as it had appeared he pushed it away. Lance wouldn’t let anyone see him like this. Only Lance could see him like this, see him taking his cock and writhing from how much he enjoyed it. Only Lance.

Suddenly one of Lance’s hands was in his hair, tangling with the strands and pulling. Keith arched his back with a sharp cry, the new angle rubbing just right along his walls.  
“Keep that pretty head up for me,” Lance panted out behind him. His hips snapped in harder, Keith trapped between their relentless force and the hand pulling his hair back. He sobbed, fingers finally finding purchase at the edge of the desk and holding on tight. His whole body felt like it was on fire, throbbing with need. His sounds had morphed into little punched-out mews that would have mortified him if he weren’t too full of cock to care.

Keith sobbed as Lance stuck his prostate yet again, his own dick hard and aching once more. “You close, baby?” Lance huffed above him. Keith shivered when he heard the low rumble of Lance’s voice.

“Y-yes, Lance please-” Keith whined, not even getting to finish his sentence before Lance was trailing his hand down from Keith’s hip, wrapping around his cock and tugging. All it took was that simple touch before Keith was coming, a scream torn from his lips as tears spilled passed his eyes. The pleasure crashed over him, consuming him. His insides clenched down around Lance’s cock and a moment later the other boy was coming too, cursing under his breath as warmth filled Keith up.

Keith managed to keep himself up a little longer before his legs gave way, the pressure on his prostate too much. Lance caught him before he could hit the floor, wrapping warm hands around his middle and pulling him up so he could trail messy kisses along his neck. Keith leaned back against him, using that solid weight to keep himself on his feet.

For a few moments they stayed that way, Lance’s hand trailing up to lazily flick over a nipple, making Keith whimper. Then Keith felt something hard brush between his legs and he stiffened. No way. Was Lance still-?

“Lance?” Keith murmured, shivering as teeth nipped at his neck.

The next thing he knew he was being spun around and pushed down, his back hitting the desk. He gasped as his pants and boxers were pulled the rest of the way off, Lance pushing his legs apart as he slid between them.

“L-Lance, what are you-?!” Keith was cut off when his boyfriend yanked the shirt over his head next, leaving him bare and spread out before him. He crossed his arms over his chest, subconsciously trying to cover himself. His eyes flickered nervously over to the door.

“Hey, none of that,” Lance whispered, his voice suddenly gentle. He took Keith’s hands, lightly pulling them away and pinning them above his head on the desk. “You don’t have to worry, I took us far away from the others. Trust me, yeah?”

Keith bit his lip, nodding softly. Lance shucked his own shirt before leaning back down to pin his hands once more. “I’m not done with your body yet,” Lance murmured, instantly bringing back the mood from before. However, he held himself still, and Keith’s brows were just starting to furrow in confusion when he realized the reason for Lance’s delay. He was pausing to make sure Keith was okay with continuing, to make sure he was comfortable. A wave of affection rose up in his chest, spilling over as he leaned up to lock Lance in a kiss. He slipped his tongue into it, twining with Lance’s to solidify the heat crackling between them. Lance’s hands tightened on his own, and a second later he was thrusting into Keith, making the smaller boy jerk his head to the side with a gasp.

“F-fuck!” Keith whimpered, his body trembling. He felt vulnerable and exposed in this strange room, completely naked and at Lance’s mercy. But that’s what made it okay. It was Lance above him, Lance’s body pressed into him, shielding him. He could already feel his limp cock starting to stir back to life as he gazed up into those blue eyes simmering inches from his own.

“This is what happens when you misbehave, Keith,” Lance whispered hotly in his ear, punctuating his words with a sharp thrust. Keith cried out, his body dragged up and down the desk. “Bad boys get fucked hard.” He snapped his hips in again, so deep it struck Keith’s prostate head on and made him see stars. “Say it.”

“W-wha-?” Keith slurred out, too high off pleasure to comprehend the words.

“Say it,” Lance repeated lowly, calmly. His thrusts were speeding up, rocking Keith against the desk. Keith whined, eyes already brimming with tears from the intense feeling inside him. Lance’s thrusts were quickly becoming brutal, pounding into his sensitive hole.

“B-bad boys g- AH!” Keith threw his head back on a particularly hard thrust, pleasure tearing through him.

“Come on, baby,” Lance growled, only fucking him faster, harder. Keith tried to reach up so he could cling to Lance, only to find his hands still pinned down. He could barely see through the tears blurring his vision, a fire smoldering between his hips, right where Lance’s was fucking into him.

“Bad boys get fucked hard!” Keith sobbed out, writhing around. “Oh fuck, Lance, fuck!”

“But you like being fucked hard, don’t you?” Lance growled. He angled his hips up, hitting Keith’s prostate dead on and making him scream as he arched up off the desk.

“Yes!” Keith sobbed, barely even conscious of what he was saying anymore. “Oh god, please, yes!” He was so over-sensitive, his body thrumming with the pleasure being pounded into it. Tears flowed ceaselessly down his cheeks, his mouth open around a string of cries and mewls he was powerless to hold back. Every inch of skin was burning with the desire to be seen, to be touched by Lance. Only Lance.

“Only you,” Keith sobbed out. “Only want you!”

“I only want you, baby,” Lance replied, his voice strained as his thrusts started to get sloppy.

Keith screamed as the pleasure crested within him, shooting out onto his stomach and chest as he arched so far off the desk it burned. Lance fucked him through his orgasm, his hips drilling in deep. He dropped one of Keith’s hands so he could grasp onto the edge of the desk without fear of hurting his boyfriend. Keith used the new found freedom to bring his hand down over his abdomen, moaning as he felt Lance’s cock stirring inside himself.

“L-Lance!” Keith gasped out, reaching up to grasp at Lance’s hand and hold it over where his own had been before.

Lance’s eyes widened when he felt the pressure of his cock in Keith’s body. It only took him one more thrust before he came, a garbled cry of Keith’s name on his lips. He fucked Keith in short little bursts until he had filled him up, Keith squirming beneath him from over-sensitivity and the feeling of Lance’s release inside him. Finally Lance collapsed, a heap of sweaty skin and panting breaths that Keith reached up to curl his shaking arms around.

They stayed that way for a long time, coming down from their highs together. After a while Lance moved to pull out, pressing a kiss to Keith’s collarbone when he whined from over-sensitivity. “Are you alright, honey?” he murmured into his skin.

“Yeah,” Keith breathed out, chest still heaving. “Thank you.”

Lance snorted. “Ah, yes. It was such a hardship to have sex with my gorgeous boyfriend, but someone’s gotta do it.”

Keith whacked him, trying to force his face into a scowl. He could tell by the grin on Lance’s own face that he had failed. However, the next moment he felt a blush rising on his cheeks and he had to look away, unable to meet Lance’s eyes. “It’s just- We’ve never done anything like that before, and I- I liked it. So thank you.”

He felt a hand on his cheek then, turning him to meet Lance’s eyes. The other boy was smiling softly down at him, his gaze overflowing with an affection that made Keith feel warm and safe. “I liked it, too,” Lance murmured. He pressed a light kiss to Keith’s lips before whispering, “Thank you,” against them. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him back into their kiss. It started slow and lazy, just a soft caress of lips. However, soon it began to build into something more heated, their hands pawing over one another and tongues sliding together until Keith was forced to pull away. He couldn’t risk riling them both up again. There was no way his ass could go another round. Speaking of-

“Lance,” he said, staring up at his boyfriend with a furrowed brow. “I don’t think I can walk.”

“Fuck,” Lance said eloquently, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. “Didn’t think of that.”

Keith shrugged, a smirk on his face. “Worth it.”

Lance laughed. “Okay, but seriously though, Shiro’s going to kill me if I walk into the feast carrying you. Actually, scratch that, Allura’s going to kill me. They’ll probably both take turns killing me.”

“And me,” Keith said, shivering at the thought. “Actually, I don’t think I can sit down, either.”

“Shit,” Lance said. “Um, okay, how about this? I’ll tell them you aren’t feeling well and went back to the castle. Then I’ll sneak out early and bring you some food.”

“My hero,” Keith teased. He pulled Lance down once more, kissing him softly as Lance melted against him. When he pulled back there was an amused glint in his eye. “You’ve still gotta carry me to the castle without anyone spotting us.”

“‘Tis but a small price to pay,” Lance replied, reaching down to squeeze Keith’s ass playfully.

Keith gasped, whacking his shoulder in retaliation. “Fresh,” he joked.

“Keith,” Lance dead-panned. “We just banged on a desk in some random alien castle. It doesn’t get much fresher than that.”

Keith groaned, tilting his head back dramatically in a way he’d seen Lance do many times. “Why are you like this?”

“Mmm, but you love me,” Lance said, pressing in close to kiss Keith’s cheek with a great big smile on his face.

“Who told you that?” Keith teased, unable to keep the smile off his own lips.

“Come on, Keith,” Lance whined, nuzzling into his neck. His smile was still firmly in place. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Keith replied, his smile only getting softer.

“Ha, knew it,” Lance whispered.

“Go get my clothes,” Keith chuckled, pushing him gently off. “It’s time to see if that extra training has paid off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, it's just impossible for these two to not be cute!


End file.
